20 Phrases
by Plain Ole' Renee
Summary: 2O Drabbles about Kagome and Sesshomaru using.Please read and review.“Like I said miko I will do nothing because you will not die.” He told her. “I won't allow it. Now quiet down and go to sleep.”
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**This is my new story. Actually this is suppose to be in response to a challenge but I can't find the person who made it. Anyway this is going to be 20 drabbles with Sesshomaru and Kagome. I hope everyone likes it.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 1-**It's Over

"Sesshomaru," I heard her whisper.

"What?" I snapped. "Didn't you get my message?"

She looked up at me with fearful eyes. "Y-yes I got them."

"Then why are you here?" I asked glaring at her.

"I just wanted to talk." She answered softly.

I sneered at her. "There isn't anything to talk about. I clearly stated in my message that our relationship is over. We are over."

"B-but why?" She asked with a shaky voice. My face remained cold and hard.

"A human could never be the mate of this Sesshomaru." I answered coolly.

Those words must've hit her hard, because she looked ready to cry. Her head fell and she whispered in the softest voice. "I understand."

I said nothing as she exited my study and made her way to her car. As soon as I was absolutely sure that she was gone, I let out a sigh. My eyes watered and my throat ran dry. The love of my life was now gone.

All because the cruel population of demons would never except a human.

My human. My Kagome.

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee**-Let me know what you think of the first chapter. I plan to update this weekly since school is starting up next week. Just leave me a review and wait for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. It's been a lot of things going on in school and with my family. So I'll updated when I can. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 2-**I Hate You

"You're leaving?"Kagome asked as she sat up holding the sheets tightly to her chest.

Golden eyes looked up. "Are you surprised?"

"No," She answered. "I just assumed you were staying longer."

"Not tonight." He said stepping to her side of the bed. "I want to see you next week."

She only nodded her head as he pulled out his wallet. Crisp one-hundred dollar bills stared her in the face. Slowly she pulled it from his fingers. He let his eyes linger on her a few seconds more before he turned away. Just as he was at the the door she spoke.

"Sesshomaru,"

He looked over his shoulder.

_'Tell him,'_ Her mind whispered.

"I'll be waiting." She said with a coy smile.

He smirked and then continued out the door. Kagome let herself collapse back in the bed.

She was such a fucking idiot! Why couldn't she tell him that she didn't want this anymore? That she wanted him all to herself. She hated him. Hated him for his ability to render her speechless. Hated that she craved his touch so much, that she couldn't feel another's. Most of all she hated how he payed her like a whore. She absolutely hated it!

Oh Kami she hated Sesshomaru. The man that would forever have her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-**I Own Nothing.!

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately,but I just haven't been able to find my muse. Hopefully it'll come back. So until then I'll update when I can.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 3-**It's Simple

"Sesshomaru!"Inuyasha yelled as he stormed into his brothers condo.

"Oh dear brother what have I done to have you grace me with your presence?"Sesshomaru asked sarcastically as he walked into the living room. Wearing nothing but his pajama pants.

"You know god damn well what this visit is about!"Inuyasha yelled.

"If you're going to yell,shout something that makes sense."

He shoved a newspaper into Sesshomaru's face,and pointed to the picture on the cover. "Does this make any fucking sense!?"

Sesshomaru's eyes studied the picture of him holding a woman up against an alley wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and his head was in the crook of her neck. You could clearly see her face. He smirked.

"I remember that night,"Sesshomaru said still smirking. "it was fun."

The newspaper fell from Inuyasha's hand as soon as the words left his mouth. He swung his aiming for Sesshomaru's face. A growl escaped him as Sesshomaru caught him by the wrist.

"Why are you so upset little brother?"Sesshomaru asked mockingly.

Before he could reply,Kagome's voice interrupted them. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed once they landed on her. She was dressed in nothing but Sesshomaru's shirt. His upper lip lifted up in disgust.

"What the fuck,Kagome?"

"Let me explain."She had started.

"She lives here."Sesshomaru said as he released his hold on Inuyasha. "We are together."

Inuyasha's eyes remained on Kagome. "Is this true?"

"Yes,"She answered.

He looked at her a few seconds longer,and then he left. There was nothing else that needed to be said.

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**I'm going to try to update again by tonight or tomorrow. Please just bare with me for now.

**Read and Review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-**I Own Nothing.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**I hope everyone had a great Christmas. As promised here is the new chapter. Enjoy!

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 4-**I Miss You

His steps were steady as he passed through the barrier. It was once again time to visit her. Today was the anniversary of her death. The day he had lost the most precious thing he had ever truly cared for. His mate Kagome. Sesshomaru let himself come to a stop,and he smiled. He stepped into the shrine he had built for you.

"Koi,"He said in greeting. "I have missed you."

A chuckle escaped him.

"I know that I should have come sooner,but there has been many things preventing me from visiting."

He sighed.

"This Sesshomaru promises that you will not have to wait long to see me again."He paused as he sat down in front the picture he had painted.

"Come,"He said. "sit in my lap and let us reminisce."

Like he did every visit he positioned his arms as if he was holding someone,and then let his eyes slip close.

Then he'd whisper, "I love you,Kagome."

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee-I'm** trying to hurry up and get more written before my break is over. So far every thing's going good. Hopefully I have another chapter up in an hour or so.

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-**Nope Still Ain't Mine.!

**Plain Ole' Renee-**This is another on that I'm not completely satisfied with,but it'll have to do.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 5-**That's Not Fair

They were standing outside in the garden away from the party. It was a beautiful night,but it was bathed with their sadness. All was quiet until she finally spoke.

"Love,"She laughed. "is nothing more than a beautiful dream."

"Is that what you truly think?"Sesshomaru asked eying her carefully.

"Yes,"Her eyes closed as she let out a sigh.

He could feel her sadness."Have you ever had one of those beautiful dreams?"

"Don't do this."She said instead of answering his question.

"Why must you ignore the question?Just tell me."Sesshomaru said stepping closer to her.

Kagome's sapphire blue eyes locked onto his. "Yes and the dream was about your brother."

She knew that wasn't what he wanted to hear,but she couldn't stop herself from saying it. It didn't matter now,he had heard her loud and clear.

"Has your dream ended?"He asked. The question sounded desperate even to his own ears.

"No,"She answered. "and it never will."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes bore into her."Hn."

His feet carried him away from her leaving her alone. Kagome let a tear slip down her pale cheek. She knew he loved her and she knew his brother was cheating on her. But her heart wouldn't let her feelings for her finance,Inuyasha,wilt away. Kagome knew that she would regret this for the rest of her life. A wistful smile had found it's way onto her face.

Her mother had told her life wasn't fair.

She hadn't believed her. Until tonight.

**End Chapter**

**Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-**Sorry Not Mine.

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Not really satisfied with this one but whatever. I hope everyone else likes it.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 6-**It's Nice To See You Again

"Coming!"Kagome yelled as she made her way to the door. She lifted up onto her tippy toes to look through the peep whole. There wasn't anyone there. She cracked open the door just enough so she could see. Her breath hitched.

"Sesshomaru,"Was what she had said breathlessly.

"Kagome."He smirked. "I believe we need to talk."

She didn't want to let him in,but she had already moved out of the way for him to enter. Slowly she closed the door behind him. Sesshomaru was suddenly pressed against her back.

"Why did you leave me?"He whispered into her ear.

Kagome took a breath and turned in his arms,creating space between them. His golden eyes flickered down to her swollen stomach. "You're pregnant."

"Yes,"She said. "I'm due in April."

Sesshomaru backed away from her. "You weren't when we last spoke."

She nodded.

"Which was four months ago."His eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You don't want children."She paused staring him in the eye. "You don't want me."

"It is unbecoming of you to lie."He replied.

"It's not a..."She stopped. "Wait what'd you say?"

"I believe you heard me little miko."He smirked. "This Sesshomaru wants no one else but you,and if you are carrying my pup then I want him too."

Without hesitation she added. "Or her."

"Yes or her."

She smiled as she let herself fall into his arms. He kissed the crown of her head. "I certainly didn't expect this when I got on the plane this morning."

**End Chapter**

**Read and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer-**I Own Nothing.!

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Please enjoy.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 7-**Shut Up

_'Love Is Life,'_Her voice drifted into his mind.

"Leave,"He growled.

Her voice continued. _'And If..'_

"Stop!"

_'You Miss Love,'_

Sesshomaru growled loudly as her voice taunted him.

_'You Miss Life.'_

Those were the same words she had said to him seven months ago. He knew what she was telling him,but it didn't matter because he would continue to ignore _**her**_. No matter how long it took. She would not break him. He would not be like his father. Sesshomaru refused to admit that he loved her.

The woman who traveled with his half-brother.

Kagome.

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee**-By the way the quote I used is by Leo Buscaglia. I liked writing this one.

**Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer-**I Own Nothing.

**Plain Ole' Renee**-I promise to update as soon as I can.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 8-**If I Died Tomorrow

"Sesshomaru,"Kagome called softly.

"Yes."

"What would you do if I died?"She asked.

Sesshomaru repressed a sigh. "I will do nothing because you will not die."

"Everyone dies Sesshomaru."She said. "Answer my question."

"This Sesshomaru dosen't like to repeat hisself."

Kagome turned around to face him. "Please,just tell me what you would do. Would you mourn me? Would you move on?"

"Like I said miko I will do nothing because you will not die." He told her. "I won't allow it. Now quiet down and go to sleep."

Kagome sighed and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. She was such a silly little onna. Of course he would mourn her if she died.

**End Chapter.**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Please tell me what you think.

**Read && Review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 9**-I Love You

Kagome took her time as she led Sesshomaru further away from where their groups were set up. She had something she wanted to say and it was only for his ears. His footsteps were silent as he followed her deeper and deeper into the forest. Finally once she was satisfied that Inuyasha or Shippo couldn't hear them she stopped and turned to face him.

Her blue eyes caught his golden ones and she let a small smile pull at her lips. "I love you."The three words fell from her lips easily."You don't have to love me back,but I want you to know you have my heart anyway. I just wanted to get that off of my chest."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he let his hand reach out to caress her cheek. He watched as she leaned into his touch and let out a contented sigh. "This Sesshomaru gives you his heart as well."

With those words out of his mouth he leaned down and gave his miko the first kiss of many.

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Finally an update! Hope you guys liked this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 10**-No Matter What

Rin ran after Kagome determined to stop her from leaving.

"Kagome!" She yelled as she hurled herself into Kagome,causing them both to fall to the ground.

Rin wasted no time before letting her question fly free. "Why are you leaving? Don't you love Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kagome looked up at the child that she had grown so fond of. She knew this was hard for her but she had to do this. There was no other choice.

"Yes I love him. I love him more than anything in this world,"Kagome began with a watery smile. "and there is nothing I would like better than to hold onto him for forever. But I know it's not for the best. No matter how much my heart is going to break,I have to let him go so he can be the best that he can be. By leaving him I am insuring that he won't have to lose reputation. This is how much I truly love him."

Rin's brown eyes were filled with tears. She understood everything that Kagome had said and so even though she knew her Lord would be heart broken as well she let Kagome slip away. Rin knew that Kagome did what she thought was best. So with a understanding heart she returned to the castle ready to be there for Sesshomaru-sama as best she could.

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**No comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 11**-What Love Is To Her

"Love is having that feeling,the butterflies in your tummy,that permanent smile and knowing that you're the happiest person alive when you're with them like nothing can go wrong. That's what love is."She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru stared at her. _'She sounds so sure,'_

"How do you know that's what love is?"His voice was filled with pure curiousity.

"I know because that's how I feel when I'm with you."She said without needing to pause to think.

He couldn't keep the smile off of his face after hearing those words from her.

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**I feel like I should add more but I think this is a good place to end it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 12-**Alway's Worth It

Sango bit her lip as she pondered on whether she should ask her question or not. It'd been on her mind for a while and she just couldn't keep it to herself. Her sister was getting ready to do something that would change her life forever, and she wanted to make sure that she was sure. So determination shining in her eyes she called out. "Kagome,"

"Hmm,"Kagome hummed as she turned around in the water to face her.

"I want to ask you something."Sango told her softly.

Kagome slowly nodded her head. "What is it?"

"Are you sure Sesshomaru is worth it?"

Surprise was clear in Kagome's eyes. She hadn't expected for Sango to ask that type of question. If anything she had assumed Sango was curious about the new gift she had brought back from her time, but obviously it was something totally different.

"Is giving up my humanity for Sesshomaru worth it?"Kagome said looking her sister in the eye. "Of course he is Sango. I love him and I'd do anything to make sure a me and him would even be possible. If anything he's always worth it."

Sango could hear the love in Kagome's voice and that was enough. She had her answer and so she put her mind to rest on the subject. As long as Kagome was sure then Sesshomaru had to be worth it.

**End Chapter**

**Plain Ole' Renee-**Read and Reviewww!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer-**I own nothing.

**20 Phrases**

**Chapter 13**-When you love you don't judge

He didn't understand her. She didn't act like other humans did and it made him curious. What kind of human was the miko Kagome?

She had adopted a demon as her son which not many would ever be willing to do. She didn't judge people on what they looked like no matter what species they were, which also meant she had nothing against half-demons. Sesshomaru just couldn't understand her. She even accepted him even though he had tried to kill her. So in order to find some type of understanding of the miko he went to one of her friends to question them. He chose the monk.

"Monk,"He called from his spot up against a tree.

Miroku looked over to him in slight surprise, but quickly made his way over to his side. "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Why does the miko care for the kit as if he were hers?"

He hadn't expected that question. So Miroku made sure he gave some thought before he came up with an answer. "When you love, you don't judge. You accept and that's what Kagome-sama does no matter what. It's just how her heart is."

Sesshomaru nodded somewhat satisfied with the answer. So the miko had a compassionate heart. He still didn't understand her. So he would just have to get to know the miko a little better.

**End**


End file.
